Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital image photographing apparatus and methods of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a successive capturing mode of a conventional digital camera, auto-focusing is performed by half-pressing a shutter button, and successive capturing is performed by fully pressing the shutter button and then releasing the shutter button.
However, when determining a focal area on a touch screen by touching the screen, it is not possible to perform successive capturing, and moreover, it is quite impossible to maintain auto-focusing of the focal area and then perform successive capturing.
Successive capturing may be variously used not only when photographing a moving object but also in panoramic photographing, bracket photographing, etc. Thus, when auto-focusing is performed by touch, a method to perform successive capturing while maintaining a result of focusing from a previous photographing operation is required.